


My Missing Puzzle Piece

by crankybossiplier



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, But for now it's all fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Group chat, Just sayin', Kathigmy is real, M/M, Mandy and Molly are amazing, Multi, Nobody's a YouTuber, Non-Youtubers AU, Please Love me, Polyamory, The Gayest YouTube Group Chat Ever (TM), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so much fluff, chat room, everyone's in homosexual relationships at least, gay group chat, possible future angst, so if you're having a bad day, so much gay, this is really stupid but really fun, this is the story for you!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankybossiplier/pseuds/crankybossiplier
Summary: People meet other people through mutual friends and the Gayest Group Chat Ever (TM). Everyone makes new friends and it's all sunshine and rainbows......most of the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyeeeeee, hey guys! Welcome to what is officially the Gayest YouTube Group Chat Ever(TM)!!!!
> 
> Nobody's a YouTuber in this, just an fyi, in case you didn't read the tags :3 this is just a silly gay AU~
> 
> On that note, I'd like to say that I have complete respect for everybody in this story and whatever relationships they are actually in. This is just a fun thing that I hope brightens some of your days! :)
> 
> That being said, thanks for reading, hope you have a great day! :D

_New chat started with_ crabstickz, KickThePj, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, boytoytroye, oakey-ty

_crabstickz changed the chat photo:_  
  


_crabstickz named the chat:_ Ha, gayyyyy

 

crabstickz: HA, GAYYYY

danisnotonfire: what is this

oakey-ty: hey guys!!!

crabstickz: this is a chat with my gay boyzzzzz

AmazingPhil: well, okay then

KickThePj: why are you doing this, Chris?

crabstickz: cause I love you, Peej~

KickThePj: I love you too

danisnotonfire: GET A CHAT ROOM

oakey-ty: chat room sex, kinky ;)

AmazingPhil: Can I be excused?

danisnotonfire: can I be excused with you?

crabstickz: GET A CHAT ROOM

danisnotonfire: fuck you, chris

crabstickz: nah, that’s PJ’s job

AmazingPhil: where’s Troye at?

oakey-ty: probs sleeping, knowing him

danisnotonfire: wish I was sleeping tbh

crabstickz: sleeping with Phil?

danisnotonfire: duh

AmazingPhil: CHRIS

crabstickz: what? he said he wanted to

KickThePj: be nice, Chris

 boytoytroye: HAYYYYYYY

oakey-ty: BABEEEEE

boytoytroye: hey bb, what’s all this?

crabstickz: it’s the gayest group chat EVER

boytoytroye: me likey

oakey-ty: yeah babe, we’ve got us, Chris and PJ, and Dan and Phil all in one chat~  
                this chat is basically RADIATING rainbows

KickThePj: and every other kind of flag that people have

crabstickz: *frantically waves bi flag*

KickThePj: *waves pansexual flag*

AmazingPhil: *waves polysexual flag*

danisnotonfire: *sexually waves flag*

AmazingPhil: I approve

danisnotonfire: I’m glad ;)

oakey-ty: *ships it like Fed Ex*

crabstickz: oh please, I shipped it long before you did, pal

danisnotonfire: pal-zoned, ouch

oakey-ty: oh, I seriously doubt that, buddy

boytoytroye: buddy-zoned, even more ouch

oakey-ty: seeing as we shipped you and oblivious PJ for YEARS

KickThePj: better late than never, right?

crabstickz: <3

KickThePj: <3

oakey-ty: d’awwwwwwwwwwwwww

boytoytroye: don’t say they’re cuter than us

oakey-ty: NEVER

boytoytroye: good <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ introduces the group to a couple of friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYEEEEEEE the gayer the better!

KickThePj: question

boytoytroye: ya?

crabstickz: yeah?

KickThePj: can I add one of my friends in? he’s bi

oakey-ty: yass!

danisnotonfire: never use that word again

crabstickz: go for it! the gayer the better!

KickThePj: sweet

_pewdiepie joined the chat, invited by KickThePj_

KickThePj: everybody, meet Felix

pewdiepie: how’s it going, bros?  
                  apparently this is a chat fulla gays  
                  even though I’m bi but oh well

oakey-ty: that’s right!

boytoytroye: this chat is radiating gay

pewdiepie: ooooh, can I add my boyfriend in?

crabstickz: absolutely!

KickThePj: I would have, but I don’t know his username

boytoytroye: this really is the best chat ever

_Cryaotic joined the chat, invited by pewdiepie_

KickThePj: everybody introduce yourselves

pewdiepie: I’m Felix, though my friends call me Pewds~

oakey-ty: I’m Tyler, pleasure to meet you!

crabstickz: *le bow* the name’s Chris

danisnotonfire: I’m Dan, I hold the crown for the most awkward person here

AmazingPhil: I’m Phil, obviously

boytoytroye: I’m Troye, with an E

KickThePj: I’m PJ, call me Peej if you like~

Cryaotic: Call me Cry, sup

pewdiepie: nice to meet you folks~

crabstickz: Cry?

Cryaotic: Yeah?

crabstickz: well okay then

Cryaotic: problem?

pewdiepie: lol, babe, be nice

boytoytroye: I mean, my name is spelled with an E, sooooo

AmazingPhil: be nice, Chris

crabstickz: sorryyyy

Cryaotic: I get that a lot, no worries

pewdiepie: he just likes messing with people

Craotic: especially you

oakey-ty: kinky

crabstickz: GET A CHAT ROOM

Cryaotic: you guys invited us here

crabstickz: …

danisnotonfire: I suppose there’s logic in that


	3. Chapter 3

pewdiepie: psst, hey guys

Cryaotic: what’s up, babe?

pewdiepie: waiting for more peeps

boytoytroye: more peeps are here! Evening!

danisnotonfire: IT’S THREE FUCKING AM FELIX

pewdiepie: …   
                 oops

oakey-ty: it’s 7pm here gays~

crabstickz: IT’S THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING  
                  WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

danisnotonfire: I’ve already said that

crabstickz: I DON’T GIVE A SHIT

KickThePj: What’s up Felix?

pewdiepie: CAN I MAKE THIS CHAT GAYER

crabstickz: …  
                  YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3AM FOR THAT  
                   go for it fam

KickThePj: Where do they live?

pewdiepie: LA

oakey-ty: ooh, I might know them!

boytoytroye: ooooooooooohhh

AmazingPhil: add ‘em in!

danisnotonfire: it’s too early in the morning for that shit

AmazingPhil: we haven’t gone to sleep, Dan

danisnotonfire: I was going to suggest it soon

oakey-ty: YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER

danisnotonfire: yeah, Phil’s over at my place

oakey-ty: CUTE

pewdiepie: so can I add them? :3

boytoytroye: YES

oakey-ty: DO IT

crabstickz: [shia lebouf gif]

pewdiepie: YEA

_Markiplier and jacksepticeye have joined the chat, invited by pewdiepie_

pewdiepie: MORE RAINBOWS

Markiplier: Felix, what is this

pewdiepie: WELCOME TO THE GAY CHAT

jacksepticeye: wat

KickThePj: morning!

jacksepticeye: morning…?

pewdiepie: TOP O THE MERNIN TO YAH

jacksepticeye: GODDMANIT FELIX

Markiplier: what the heck is going on right now

Cryaotic: hey Mark  
              so this is a chat full of people in homo relationships, enjoy

Markiplier: oh hey Cry!

oakey-ty: you guys know each other?

Cryaotic: yup

jacksepticeye: what the fuck is going on


	4. Chapter 4

Markiplier: apparently this is a chat full of gays

jacksepticeye: does bisexual count…?

crabstickz: yup!

jacksepticeye: sweet! I’m Jack, btw

Markiplier: I’m Mark, I’m Jack’s boyfriend

oakey-ty: I’m Tyler, and in this chat is my boy toy named Troye~ aka my boyfriend

boytoytroye: that’s me, Troye with an E

crabstickz: the name’s Chris, if lost return to Peej

KickThePj: I am Peej

AmazingPhil: I’m Phil!

danisnotonfire: I’m Dan, and I’m Phil’s bf

pewdiepie: and you know us, bros

jacksepticeye: well yeah, BRO

pewdiepie: TOP OF THE MORNIN

Markiplier: TAHP O THA MERNIN

jacksepticeye: FUCK IT YOU GUYS

crabstickz: what

jacksepticeye: they’re making fun of my accent

pewdiepie: UNLEASH THE IRISHNESS

jacksepticeye: STOP IT

pewdiepie: let’s just say that I’m glad that you ended up with Mark and not Cry, cause that would just be WAY too much voice action going on

jacksepticeye: MY MARK

Cryaotic: my Pewds

oakey-ty: you’re Irish? Awesome!

boytoytroye: I’ve never properly met an Irish person before  
                    Which is kinda weird, seeing as I’m Australian

Markiplier: Tyler, right?

oakey-ty: that’s my name, don’t wear it out~

jacksepticeye: hahahhahahahahaha

Markiplier: holy shit

pewdiepie: oh yeah, I forgot

oakey-ty: what?  
                WHAT

boytoytroye: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND

AmazingPhil: I have no idea what’s going on anymore

danisnotonfire: me neither babe, me neither

Markiplier: I’m not doing anything, I’m just friends with a gay guy named Tyler  
                  Funny coincidences, haha

oakey-ty: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE

pewdiepie: you wanna meet this Tyler, he’s awesome

crabstickz: ADD HIM

boytoytroye: AND HIS BOYFRIEND IF HE HAS ONE

KickThePj: do it!

crabstickz: [shia lebouf gif]

jacksepticeye: DO IT MARK

pewdiepie: DO IT MAERK

jacksepticeye: fuck it, Fe

Markiplier: OKAY I’M DOING IT  
                  Wait can I add some female gays too?

boytoytroye: YES

oakey-ty: YES

crabstickz: DO IT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody so far introduces themselves, and nobody can handle the cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters just keep getting longer... but that's a good thing!! :D
> 
> A note: the drawing of Cry in this chapter belongs to its rightful owner, I do not intent to steal it or claim it as my own. Good job, artist! :D

_Apocalypto_12, CrankyEthan, iceddarkroast and wiishu have joined the chat, invited by Markiplier_

Apocalypto_12: Mark what are you doing

iceddarkroast: oh no Mark what are you doing

Markiplier: this is a homo chat

CrankyEthan: how many people are there here

crabstickz: 14 in total now!

CrankyEthan: oh boy

oakey-ty: how about we do a selfie thread and introductions?

boytoytroye: I’m in!

wiishu: sure, why not?

boytoytroye: WAIT, I WANT AN ORDER

oakey-ty: order of couples.  
                me and Troye, Dan and Phil, Chris and PJ, Felix and Cry, Mark and Jack, then the new four!

iceddarkroast: sounds good!!

oakey-ty: US FIRST  
  
Hiiiii, I’m Tyler, I’m on the left

boytoytroye: that’s me on the right, I’m Troye with an E! I’m Tyler’s boyfriend~

AmazingPhil: us next!  
  
I’m Phil, I’m on the left! On the right is Dan!

danisnotonfire: that’s me, folks

oakey-ty: AWWWWWWWWWW

AmazingPhil: Chris and PJ, you guys next!

KickThePj: righteo  
                 Chris wait I have the best photo  


crabstickz: I remember that!  
                  moi name Chris, I’m on the right

KickThePj: And I’m on the left

oakey-ty: EVERYONE’S SO CUTE TOGETHER

KickThePj: That was at the same time as this  


danisnotonfire: oh god no my face

AmazingPhil: it’s adorable, Dan!

oakey-ty: Felix and Cry!!

pewdiepie: ‘ello, I’m Felix  


Cryaotic: I’m Cry, I’m Felix’s boyfriend, you guys are just gonna have to trust me  
               I don’t like having my photo taken, or put anywhere

pewdiepie: remember someone in high school drew that thing for you at one point?

Cryaotic: oh yeah, I think I saved that somewhere, hang on  
  
this one?

pewdiepie: yup!

Cryaotic: just consider me faceless  
               have this, though  


jacksepticeye: LMFAO HOLY SHIT

Markiplier: FELIX

pewdiepie: WHY  
                  W H Y

Cryaotic: cause you’re adorable and I love you

pewdiepie: you’re excused

oakey-ty: LMAO

boytoytroye: Mark and Jack, you guys are next!

Markiplier: hang on, I’m trying to find a good recent one of the two of us

jacksepticeye: I have this one that Matt took of the two of us  


Markiplier: that’s not even a selfie!

jacksepticeye: OH WELL

crabstickz: COOL GLASSES DUDE

Markiplier: anyway, here I am, I’m Mark  


jacksepticeye: and here is I, Jack  


oakey-ty: ooooooh, hot

boytoytroye: OI

CrankyEthan: should I go next?

KickThePj: go for it!

CrankyEthan: Obviously, I am Ethan  


Markiplier: HAIR COPIER

CrankyEthan: SHUT UP

Apocalypto_12: literally anybody can dye their hair, Mark

CrankyEthan: thank you, Tyler!  
                      NOW IT’S YOUR TURN

Apocalypto_12: fiiiiiine  


iceddarkroast: it’s Stone-Face Tyler!

Markiplier: IIIIII’M TYLER AND I’M TEN FUCKING FEET TALL

Apocalypto_12: here we go

Markiplier: IIIIIIIIII’M TYLER AND I CAN BENCH PRESS A FUCKING COW  
                 IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII’M TYLER AND I’M TOTALLY NOT IN LOVE WITH A SMOL BLUE-HAIRED DRUMMER BOY

CrankyEthan: OI

Apocalypto_12: feel free to stop anytime now, Mark

oakey-ty: now there’s two gay Tylers’ in one chat!

Apocalypto_12: nice to meet you

oakey-ty: you too!

wiishu: my turn!  
  
hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I’m Signe!

iceddarkroast: I’m Amy!  
  
and Signe is my girlfriend so DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT

oakey-ty: everybody is so cute!

boytoytroye: I concur


	6. Chapter 6

crabstickz: what I want to know is, can Tyler actually bench press a cow?

oakey-ty: I certainly can’t

Apocalypto_12: Mark’s exaggerating

Markiplier: no I’m not

KickThePj: this is gonna get confusing real quick

boytoytroye: my Tyler, you’re Ty. ten-foot-tall Tyler, you’re Tyler

oakey-ty: that works~

iceddarkroast: Tyler is pretty ripped though

wiishu: so is Mark tbh

Markiplier: thank you, I know I am

jacksepticeye: modest much

Markiplier: you love me ;D

jacksepticeye: lucky cunt

oakey-ty: the Irish are intense

wiishu: you didn’t live with him for over a year

crabstickz: YOU LIVED WITH JACK

wiishu: yup, we were roommates

jacksepticeye: I was in a LDR with Mark while I finished college, I moved to LA afterwards

iceddarkroast: Jack showed up one day for a visit with Signe, I was living with Mark, Tyler, Ethan, and another girl at the time

wiishu: and that is how we met~

iceddarkroast: we’d talked online for a bit, right?

wiishu: yup

boytoytroye: this is actually the cutest

crabstickz: huh  
                  Peej and I don’t have that much of a romantic background, tbh

danisnotonfire: neither do Phil and I, we all went to school together

crabstickz: BORING

oakey-ty: I went to a café where Troye was singing, and I just HAD to tell him how awesome he was

boytoytroye: it was love at first sight for Ty over there~

oakey-ty: shuddup

CrankyEthan: oooooh, you sing Troye?

boytoytroye: yup!

danisnotonfire: he’s really good at it, too

iceddarkroast: you should hear Mark

jacksepticeye: SINGING FUCKING CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT AT THREE FUCKING AM AT THE TOP OF HIS FUCKING LUNGS

Markiplier: You love my singing, admit it

wiishu: Amy’s got a cute voice too :3

iceddarkroast: awwww, thank you :3

Apocalypto_12: there was this one time that I came home to Ethan playing a game with one of his friends

CrankyEthan: TYLER NO

Apocalypto_12: and he was screeching Adele

Markiplier: oh lord

CrankyEthan: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

iceddarkroast: oh boy

boytoytroye: I wish I could sing like Adele

KickThePj: don’t we all?

Apocalypto_12: I walked into the room just in time to see him smack his head on his chair

oakey-ty: OH MY GOD

Markiplier: SHIT REALLY

CrankyEthan: TYLERRRRRRRRRRR

iceddarkroast: AHH

wiishu: ETHAN REALLY

CrankyEthan: TYLER YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND

Apocalypto_12: yup

CrankyEthan: WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

boytoytroye: “yup” oh my god I love it

Apocalypto_12: because it was really cute

CrankyEthan: …

oakey-ty: well you have to forgive him now

crabstickz: pff, hold grudges, I do

KickThePj: what did I do this time?

crabstickz: VACUUM THE DAMN GLITTER


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you guys seem to be having fun reading this? awesome!! :D
> 
> let's have some more gays, shall we? ;D

Markiplier: I feel like I have the most gays to add to this chat

crabstickz: OOOOOOOH

oakey-ty: OOOOOOOOHHH

boytoytroye: oooh

wiishu: ooooh, who is it?

_elirymagee and matthwatson have joined the chat, invited by Markiplier_

jacksepticeye: oh, Ryan and Matt!

elirymagee: sup dudes

matthwatson: what has Mark dragged us into this time

Markiplier: shuddup, this is fun!

iceddarkroast: hey guys!

elirymagee: oh hey Amy!

Markiplier: while I’m at it

boytoytroye: the more gays the better

_MatPat and NateWantsToBtl have joined the chat, invited by Markiplier_

CrankyEthan: this is crowded, good lord

crabstickz: THAT’S A GOOD THING

oakey-ty: I enjoy this!

pewdiepie: wow, what’d we miss?

Cryaotic: we were eating pizza, and we come back and there’s a trillion messages

danisnotonfire: now I want pizza  
                         but Phil fell asleep

crabstickz: PHIL IS SLEEPING ON YOU AWW

danisnotonfire: sorry, new guys, but I’m gonna join Phil in the land of nod  
                         night!

crabstickz: night danny!

KickThePj: Night!

pewdiepie: g’night!

iceddarkroast: night!

wiishu: night!

boytoytroye: Goodnight!

oakey-ty: night boys!

KickThePj: I should sleep too, I’ve gotta work tomorrow afternoon  
                 come to bed, Chris

crabstickz: coming! night everyone!

CrankyEthan: I am having a hard time keeping up with people’s names, can you put in nicknames to your name or something?

Markiplier: That’s probably a good idea

 _Markiplier changed their nickname to Mark_  
jacksepticeye changed their nickname to Jack  
iceddarkroast changed their nickname to Amy  
wiishu changed their nickname to Signe  
Cryaotic changed their nickname to Cry

matthwatson: wait how do we do that

 _elirymagee changed their nickname to Ryan_  
oakey-ty changed their nickname to Ty  
CrankyEthan changed their nickname to Ethan

Mark: chat settings, top right corner

 _pewdiepie changed their nickname to Felix_  
boytoytroye changed their nickname to Troye  
Apocalypto_12 changed their nickname to Tyler  
matthwatson changed their nickname to Matt

Matt: righto, thanks

Mark: fuck, now there’s two Matts

Ethan: really?

Ty: who’s the second one?

Mark: one that I just added, not sure if he’s working or not

NateWantsToBtl: MARK YOU ARE DRAINING MY PHONE


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY SHIPS ARE YAY SHIPS

 Mark: sorry!

Troye: g’day!

NateWantsToBtl: what is this, exactly?

Jack: sup Nate!

NateWantsToBtl: sup Jack!

Ty: this is literally just a chat full of people in gay relationships

NateWantsToBtl: but I’m not in a gay relationship

Ethan: well then

NateWantsToBtl: I’m in a gay MARRIAGE

Mark: *explosions in the background*  
          *Nate puts on sunglasses*

NateWantsToBtl: I can’t put sunglasses on over my glasses, Mark

Mark: shuddup

Jack: I wear glasses too, and I managed it!

NateWantsToBtl: hang on, I’mma try this nickname thing  
                           one sec

_NateWantsToBtl changed his nickname to Nate_

Nate: sup dudes, I’m Nate

Ty: Hiya! We did a selfie introduction thread a little while ago, you can scroll through and see them if you like~

Nate: cool, I’ll do that

Matt: is there an actual point to this chat or not?

Troye: Nahhhh, we’re just enjoying being gay

Amy: yayyyyyyy!

Ryan: if we missed the selfie introductions…  
  
Mark took this photo of us at ComicCon a couple of months ago!

Ty: AWWWWWWWWWW  
      YOU TEO ARE SO CUTE I CAN’T HANDLE IT  
      *TWO

Matt: I’m the twink on the left, Ryan’s on the right

Troye: holy fuck that’s adorable

Signe: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEE!!!

Amy: so adorable!!!

Ethan: I remember that! miss you guys!

Ty: I literally cannot stop looking at that photo it’s so cute

Mark: you’re welcome

Nate: nice to meet you everyone!

Signe: you’d better have a cute selfie of you and Matthew

Nate: uhhhh lemme see

Troye: *taps foot*

Ty: *joins in tapping*

Felix: RYAN AND MATT I DIDN’T REALISE IT WAS YOU GUYS

Ryan: FELIX

Matt: FELIX HAI

Cry: oh hey dudes! it’s been too long!

Matt: is so has

Amy: seeing as we all met each other through mutual friends…

Signe: …would it be too much of a stretch to meet up at a convention somewhere? it seems like we’re all nerds of some sort lol

Ty: sounds awesome!

Ethan: I’m up for it!

Tyler: if we’re not snowed in

Ethan: I was the one shovelling fucking SNOW for hours!

Tyler: some people work on Sundays, Eth

Ethan: I WAS STILL THE ONE SHOVELLING SNOW

Nate: here’s a thing  
  


Ty: AWWWWWW

Nate: and yes, we are covered in flour in these photos  
         I have the black hair, btw

Ethan: That’s adorable!! :D

Jack: Cute~~~

Nate: He’s working at the moment, hang on

Mark: nnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrddddd

Nate:  
  
Lmao he’s freaking out  
Uh oh

Mark: RUN NATE RUN

Nate: CHECK YOUR PHONE MATT

MatPat: NATHAN PATRICK-SHARP

Mark: Sup

Tyler: Two Tylers and two Matts, this is gonna be real confusing

Nate: MATTHEW PATRICK-SHARP

MatPat: Why did I marry you?

Nate: because you love me beb

MatPat: I hate you

Mark: #TroubleInParadise

Nate: nuuuuuu D:


	9. Chapter 9

Ty: but you’re so cute!

Troye: agreed!

Amy: it was a very cute picture

MatPat: STOP TRYING TO SAVE HIM

Signe: GET ‘IM MATPAT

Nate: NO I’M SORRY

Jack: GEEEEEEEEEET UM, GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET UM

Nate: Matthew, you don’t have to attack me  
         Skip is doing that for you

MatPat: Good Skip

Troye: who’s skip?

Nate: our cat

Ty: CAT AWW

Matt: I have a cat named Banana, she’s the best

Troye: TY CAN WE GET A CAT

Ty: for the last time, it’s not on our rent agreement

Troye: BUT BUT BUT

Ethan: I’m more of a dog person tbh

Tyler: and that’s why we have a dog

Ryan: I have a dog named Lego

Mark: I think Chica misses Lego, actually

Jack: she has me!

Mark: well, you are close enough

Jack: OI

_Nate sent a video:_

_Nate’s arm was covered in little red scratches. The camera faced him, and Matthew was a little way behind him cuddling a white cat with brown splotches. “So now that I’ve been scratched half to death, am I forgiven?” Nate asked, obviously trying to supress a grin._

_Matthew raised an eyebrow, but nodded as he stroked the cat’s head. “Yes, Nathan, you are forgiven,” he replied, stroking the cat’s head._

_Nate huffed a laugh. “God, you’re the only person other than my mother to call me that.”_

_Matthew walked over to him. “I am your husband, that gives me the right,” he said pointedly._

_Nate mocked horror. “Oh really?” he asked sarcastically._

_Matthew kissed his husband on the temple. “Yes, really.”_

_There was a second’s pause. “I love you,” Nate said._

_“I love you too,” Matthew replied. Skip mewed, and they both started laughing._

Ty: that was so cute holy shit

Troye: Ty we need a cat

Ty: we would if we could, but we can’t

Troye: GRR

Ty: this apartment is only temporary, calm down…

Troye: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN

Nate: cats are evil creatures

MatPat: Skip is offended


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't just jump into NatePat, you LAUNCH YOURSELF OFF THE EDGE OF THE EARTH INTO NATEPAT  
> AHHHHHHHH
> 
> so the picture at the start of this chapter is different from the one in the word document... I couldn't find the picture I used so I had to improvise when I was publishing it :/ I still prefer the old picture, so if I find it I'll come back and edit this chapter and I'll let you guys know~

MatPat: It’s 11 PM and my husband is cuter than yours  


Nate: #Hacked

MatPat: It's true though

Nate: brb

Mark: I think you two are the only ones that are actually married…

Ty: so it’s true, until someone else here gets married, then you’ll have some competition ;)

Troye: WAIT A MINUTE  
           I DIDN’T REALISE  
           THAT’S LEGIT NATHAN SHARP, RIGHT

MatPat: Yeah?

Troye: THE ROCK COVER ARTIST AND VOICE ACTOR

MatPat: Ohhhhh! Yep, that’s him!

Troye: AND THAT MAKES YOU HIS HUSBAND MATPAT THAT SINGS WITH HIM SOMETIMES

MatPat: That’s us

Mark: wait you guys are famous

Troye: WHY DID I NOT REALISE THAT?!?!???!??!

Ty: that’s a good question, babe

MatPat: uhm

Troye: I HAVE LEGIT BEEN LISTENING TO YOUR COVER OF “HELLO” FOR THREE DAYS

Ty: he has, he’s been singing it non-stop

MatPat: That’s Nate’s cover, I wasn’t in that one

Troye: I’M NOT WORTHY

MatPat: calm down, we’re not idols or anything

Troye: BUT YOU ARE

MatPat: Nate is currently hiding his head in his hands  
            I just read the conversation to him

Troye: I’M SORRY but wow hi it’s so cool to actually be talking to you guys

Nate: uh hi I don’t know what to say

Ty: oh, Troye’s a big fangirl of you guys

Troye: Tylerrrrrr

Ty: unfortunately we can’t afford good equipment for Troye to record anything :/

Nate: that sucks, I remember that

MatPat: he was legit just plugging everything into his laptop and recording it on Audacity

Troye: I don’t even have a mic to use  
           I doubt the restaurant will let me use theirs, and a waiter/bartender’s salary isn’t exactly enough to buy equipment…

Nate: I know that feel, dude  
         I only started recording covers because I was between jobs and I needed a little bit of extra cash, once I moved in with Matt he started helping me out  
         cause Matt’s job pays a LOT

MatPat: My job also requires sacrificing sleep and normal work hours, so there’s that  
             And as the men of each of our dreams, I was happy to help you out!

Troye: so basically all I need is a partner with a well-paying job?

Ty: TROYE

MatPat: And Master’s degrees in neuroscience and mathematics, yes

Ty: TROYE SIVAN MELLET

Troye: I’m just joking, Ty, I love you

Ty: good

Troye: but ooh ooh ooh can I request a song that you guys could cover together pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase just one

Nate: go for it! anything that gives me an excuse to sing with Matt again

MatPat: I’m curious

Troye: it’s called “Butterfly Fly Away”, and it’s a duet sung by Miley Cyrus and her father and it is so sweet I love it so much  
           you two would do such a good job of it please

Nate: I’ll look it up tomorrow!

Troye: you guys live in LA, right?

Nate: yup

Troye: oooooh, I work at an all-night diner with a little stage, you guys should come perform!

Ty: that would be so cool!

Nate: I haven’t played live in a while, it could be fun

Troye: YES

Ty: he literally just fist-pumped, that was epic


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYLERRRRRRRR AND ETHANNNNNNN

danisnotonfire: I have successfully been gay and lazy today

KickThePj: ayyyeeee

AmazingPhil: it was a good lazy day

crabstickz: I didn’t wake up until about one in the afternoon

danisnotonfire: quarter to two

crabstickz: ARE YOU DECLARING A LAZY WAR

danisnotonfire: YES

Nate: not in my house, apparently

crabstickz: what time is it over there?

MatPat: It’s about 8 AM and Nate’s practising guitar already

Nate: and you’ve been absorbing science like Kirby absorbs EVERYTHING

Troye: GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO, GUYS, I WOKE UP LITERALLY FIVE MINUTES AGO

Ty: Troyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tyler: ha, I’ve been awake for hours now, it’s 11 AM here and it’s freezing cold

Jack: Mark’s been working out for the past 40 minutes

Troye: Tyyyyyyyyyy

Ty: come back to bed it’s cold without you

crabstickz: aww

Tyler: Ethan’s out in the freezing cold on the trampoline

danisnotonfire: what the fuck is he doing out there

crabstickz: what the fuck is he doing out there  
                  DAMMIT DAN

danisnotonfire: ha ha

Tyler: practising  
          I tried to get him to stay inside but it’s not snowing so he didn’t listen to me

Troye: and where do you guys live, exactly?

Tyler: Maine

Ty: that makes sense

Tyler: we switch between here and LA depending on which is closer to where Ethan performs, we bunk in with Mark and Jack when we’re in LA

Troye: oooh, peformances!

Nate: what does he do?

Tyler: he’s a gymnast, and a damn good one  
          hang on a sec

KickThePj: if I ever tried to do something gymnastic-y I’d break something

danisnotonfire: I can barely play DDR without getting tired

Ty: and that’s why you work online

danisnotonfire: indeed it is

AmazingPhil: I work from home and I get no sleep

danisnotonfire: but you get to read awesome books

AmazingPhil: the editor life is bliss

Nate: and I get paid to sing every now and again

Troye: wish I could get paid to sing

Ty: he SHOULD get paid to sing

_Tyler sent a video:_

_A small and skinny boy was bouncing up and down on the trampoline, the ground around him covered in snow. He showed no signs of cold, though Tyler, behind the camera, was audibly shivering._

_The boy bounced and gracefully somersaulted forwards, landing on his feet and flipping backwards with no hesitation. His bright blue hair was like a streak against the white background. He landed on his feet and jumped high, curling in around himself as he flipped and twisted through the air, landing with his back to the camera before taking off again._

_He landed facing forwards, looking straight at the camera. He slowed. “Are you videoing me, Tyler?” he yelled._

_Tyler laughed. “Yeah!” he yelled back._

_Ethan did another somersault and when he landed, he flipped off Tyler before continuing through his movements._

_Tyler laughed again. “I love you too, Ethan!”_

_“Fuck you, Tyler!” Ethan screeched, his voicing going in and out as his face turned away from the camera._

danisnotonfire: holy fucking shit

AmazingPhil: that’s so awesome!

Ty: oh my god

Troye: wooooooowwwwww

Tyler: yup, that’s my man

Jack: can you even call him a man? he’s not even 21 yet

Tyler: fight me

Jack: fuck no


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hasn't the author posted an update? who knows! maybe school's screwing her over! but hey, that's just a theory!
> 
> short but sweet :3

*more magic time skips*

_MatPat sent a video:_

_The camera was on Nate, and Matthew was behind it. Nate was plucking some strings on a guitar, and had one earphone in that was connected to the laptop. When he heard Matthew come in, he stopped playing and took the earphone out, smiling crookedly at his husband. “Are you filming?” he asked._

_“That I am,” Matthew replied. There was a rustle of leaves and cellophane, and then a bouquet of white roses was presented to Nate._

_“Matt,” Nate said, dragging out the ‘a’._

_“Happy first day of Valentine’s, Nate,” Matt said._

_Nate pus aside his guitar and took the flowers. “Oh my god, are you really doing that again this year?”_

_“You ask that every year, Nathan, you know I never forget Valentine’s.”_

_“You don’t have to keep doing fourteen days, Matt.” Despite his words, Nate was looking lovingly from the flowers to Matt behind the camera._

_“I will keep doing the Fourteen Days of Valentine’s until such time as I decide not to do it,” Matt said, laughing a little. “There is nothing you can do to stop it.”_

_Nate raised an eyebrow cheekily. “Why would I want to stop being pampered by my husband?” he teased._

_“That is a fantastic question, Nathan,” Mat returned._

_“Now stop filming and come here so I can kiss you,” Nate said, grinning at Matthew._

_“But I don’t want to stop filming you,” Matt replied. “I could watch you forever.”_

_Nate put the flowers aside and stood up, and the video stopped._

MatPat: Happy First Day of Valentine’s, Nate <3

Nate: I love you so much

Troye: OH MY GOD

Ty: ACK I’M SQUEALING

Troye: THAT WAS SO CUTE

Ty: AHHH

Ethan: d’awwwwwwwwwwwwww :D

Signe: OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO CUTE

Amy: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tyler: cute!

Troye: AHHHHHHHAHAH THAT WAS THE MOST ADORABLE THING I’VE SEEN TODAY  
            other than my Ty of course, but hey

Ty: awwwww, thank you~  
      BUT TROYE IS RIGHT AWWW

MatPat: Nathan Patrick-Sharp, I love you too


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school hit me like a BRICK WALL, YO
> 
> *tries to flip tables*  
> *trips*  
> *updates mini chapter from the ground*

Jack: HOLY FUCK GUYS WHAT DID WE MISS

Ty: ONLY THE MOST ADORABLE VALENTINE’S THING EVER

Mark: Jack, I think we missed something big

Troye: YOU SO DID

Jack: okay but  
  
was it THIS big?

Ty: HOLY FUCK

Troye: WHAT THE SHIT

Nate: whoaaaaaa, Mark’s been working out

MatPat: Holy guns, Batman!

Tyler: fight me

Mark: FIGHT ME BRO

Tyler: COME AT ME

Jack: MARK DON’T DO IT

Tyler: after I make sure Ethan has a hot drink, I’ll brb

Ty: awwwww

Amy: Mark  
you don’t seem to understand

Signe: Tyler will crush you  
like a twig

MatPat: Haaaa, almost makes me wish I exercised

Nate: you’re too nerdy to exercise, babe

MatPat: you are correct

Signe: Amy, how did you live with Mark

Amy: painfully  
he would not stop talking about his muscles

Mark: hey! I’m not that bad!

Jack: yes you are

Mark: YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE, SEAN

Troye: wait who’s Sean

Jack: that’s my name  
Jack’s a nickname

Ty: uh oh, couple quarrels!

Mark: SEAN

Jack: MARK  
don’t even deny it, you know it’s true ;)

Mark: ;n;

Signe: and hey Amy?

Amy: yea hon?

Signe: why don’t you get me roses every day until Valentine’s?

Amy: because I’m poor, otherwise I’d get you all the roses you could ever want

Signe: awwww :3 you’re sweet :3

Amy: I’m also a graphic designer and you’re an artist, which means job ops are few…

Signe: we’ll get there babe!

Amy: I love you :3

Signe: I love you too :3

Ty: EVERYONE IS SO ADORABLE AHHHHH


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey dudes
> 
> so, this may have opportunities for an actual, descriptive chapter in the future?
> 
> yes, I know, Valentine's has passed IRL, but for the purposes of this story... ;3
> 
> sorry for not updating constantly or regularly, y'all are just gonna have to be patient with me~ hope you enjoy this chapter~

*magic time skips are magic*  
*there are more conversations that they have that I just don’t write cause lazy me is lazy*

Troye: GUYSSSS IT’S ALMOST VALENTINE’S DAY!

Amy: yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Signe: HEY BABE WE GOIN OUT FOR DINNER OR WHAT

Amy: pizza booze telly, hon, everything’s super expensive on Valentine’s

Signe: I can work with that ;3

Troye: wait a sec  
NATE  
I WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING

Jack: the fuuuuuuck did I miss

Matt: holy shit guys what the heck

Ryan: Maaaaaaaaaatt where are you

Matt: I went out to get breakfast, dude

Ryan: okay~

MatPat: Nate is currently in the midst of hating his fingers for not working the way he wants them to

Troye: I wanna ask him a favour kay it’ll be really cool

MatPat: I’ll get him for you

Troye: THANKS

Ty: hoo boy, he’s been going on about this for a few days now

Troye: TYLER OAKLEY

Felix: PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWDIEPIE

Ryan: what the fuck

Felix: I had to :3 how’s everyone?

Cry: c’mon Pewds

Felix: babbeeeeeeee :D

Ryan: I was okay  
now I’m just confused

Nate: what’s up guys?

Felix: We’re all a little confused, Ry

Troye: NATE HI I WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING  
sorry for the caps

Nate: All good, what’s up?

Troye: so, I mentioned that I work at a diner with a stage, right?

Nate: I think you did, yeah

Troye: seeing as Valentine’s is coming up, do you think you could come perform for us?

Nate: sounds fun! Where is it?

Troye: YES!  
okay hang on lemme find the address

MatPat: ooh, you’ve got a gig!

Troye: it’s kinda like a karaoke thing, you don’t exactly get paid to sing, but it’d be super cool if you did  
and we don’t charge extra on Valentine’s day either

Nate: I figured that, but why not?

Ty: all of us that live in LA could come and hang out!

Felix: …  
I feel betrayed

Cry: it’s okay Fe, we’ve got each other

Amy: looks like it’s a change of plans for Valentine’s, babe

Signe: I am so in


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updates mini chapter*  
> *don't kill me pls*

*throws glitter and skips time*

Nate: hey! guess what!

Troye: ooh, what?

Ethan: ooooo

Nate: Matt got Valentine’s Day off, we can both come!

Troye: YAYYY

Ty: awesome!!

Ethan: hey! guess what!

Mark: I’M HERE  
         ooooh, what?

Ethan: TYLER AND I ARE COMING DOWN TO LOS ANGELES FOR VALENTINE’S

Mark: YAY!

Ethan: I have a performance in LA in a couple of months and I need to practice down there anyway, so we asked if we could go early!

Amy: YAYYYYY

Signe: It’s going to be awesome to see you guys again! :D

Ethan: I knoowwwwww I’ve missed you guys :D

Amy: I wonder if Kathryn can come down?

Signe: Text her!

Amy: I WILL

Mark: Jack’s excited to see you guys again!

Tyler: We’re excited to see you guys again

Troye: I’m excited to MEET you guys :D

Felix: AND I’M STUCK OVER HERE IN FUCKIN BRIGHTON

Cry: it’s okay babe, we can spend the day playing video games

Felix: love you

Cry: love you too

Ty: I’m sorry you guys

Cry: all good, we’ll ambush you guys one day


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha haaaaaaa don't kill me please
> 
> news: I can't stop coming up with gay youtube AUs send help  
> or motivation to write them  
> either one works
> 
> sorry it' so small, but I hope you enjoy wither way :)

Amy: OHMYGOSH GUYZ

Signe: GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYZ GUESS WHAT

Ethan: WHAT

Ty: OMG WHAT

Troye: GIRL TELL ME

Amy: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS KATHRYN CAN COMEEEEE!!!

Ethan: OHMYGOD FUCK YES

Jack: awesomeeee!!!!

Ty: Yay! More people!!

Chris: SO FIRST OF ALL FUCK YOU GUYS

Dan: Chris it’s like 1am what are you doing awake

Chris: I DON’T NEED SLEEP

Jack: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

Chris: FUCK YEA DUDE

Dan: try telling that to Phil, he fell asleep while we were watching Disney

Ty: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Troye: SLEEPING THROUGH A DISNEY MOVIE IS BLASPHEMY

Dan: I AGREE

MatPat: HEY GUYS DID YOU KNOW THAT THE CARS IN CARS AREN’T ACTUALLY CARS

Troye: wait what

Amy: Huh?

MatPat: Sorry, just wanted to get your attention  
It’s true though

Ethan: goddanmit Matt, stop ruining our childhood movies

MatPat: I’m not!!

Amy: So what’s up?

MatPat: Nate, whilst nursing sore fingers, asked to know what equipment we actually need to bring to perform?

Troye: is he okay???

MatPat: Yeah, he’s alright, playing guitar for hours on end just gets painful

Mark: oh, I know that feeling all too well

Amy: hey Mark! :D

Mark: hey guys!

Troye: well, we’ve got amps and stuff, so just a cord would be fine. I’ll double check when I go into work later, though

MatPat: thanks!

Ty: I’m really excited to meet you guys! :D

Chris: and then there’s us

Dan: no worries dude, we’ll come out to Brighton sometime soon

Chris: YOU’D BETTER


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to give you guys a few updates to make up for the lack thereof :)

_Ty sent a video:_

_The camera was facing Ty, though Ty was pointing to a figure moving around in the room behind him. “That’s my boyfriend,” Ty mouthed, grinning._

_The figure behind him was singing along to a song that could be faintly heard playing on a radio, and the lyrics were from ‘Valerie’ by Amy Winehouse. Ty was smiling and swaying in time with the music, and after a while he giggled like he couldn’t help himself._

_Troye stopped singing and looked over. “Tyler!” he said loudly when he saw that he was being recorded. “How long have you been recording me?”_

_“Not long enough, honey,” Ty giggled, and the recording cut off as Troye moved towards Ty._

Ty: my boyfriend is adorable

Mark: holy shit

Jack: whoa

Signe: OHMYGOD THAT’S SO GOOD  
AMY

Amy: WHOA

Ethan: oh shit  
that’s really good

Tyler: That IS really good

Troye: thanks guys >////<

Ty: I TOLD you they’d love it honey!!

Matt: whoa holy crap

Ryan: dude  
that’s cool

Nate: whoa, dude, you can really sing!!

Troye: ohmygod thank you so much

Nate: Matt’s on his way to work so he can’t watch it right now but holy shit  
You’d better find something to sing when we’re there tomorrow cause I wanna hear that

Troye: really???

Nate: hell yes

Jack: fuck me sideways that was good

Mark: yeah, we wanna hear you sing!

Troye: thank you so much guys :3

Amy: SING FOR US TROYE

Signe: YES PLEASE

Ethan: yeah!!!

Tyler: Hey guys, just quickly

Amy: ya?

Tyler: Ethan and I are getting on a plane in 15 minutes ish to go to LA so we won’t be on for a while :)

Mark: I’ve cleaned up the old guest room for you guys!

Amy: Oh awesome! We’ll see you guys soon then!!

Tyler: Thanks Mark!

Signe: Oh yeah, don’t worry about Kathryn, she’s coming to LA today too, and she’s rooming with us!

Mark: sounds good!

Ty: THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING I’M SO EXCITED


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't used pictures in a while :D
> 
> also I'm considering adding in Bob, Mandy, Wade and Molly? good idea? yay or nay?

Jack: THE BOYZ ARE BACK IN TOWN  


Amy: Woooooooooooo!!!

Tyler: We’re alive!!!  


Amy: Primary kids!!! :D

Signe:  
  
Too hot  
Hot damn

_VeryTiredKat joined the chat, invited by Amy (iceddarkroast)_

Ethan: WE MADE IT

Ty: YAY!!!

VeryTiredKat: Very Tired Kat is Very Tired

Troye: VALENTINE’S DAY IS TOMORROW I’M PUMPED  
oh hi, you must be Kathryn!

VeryTiredKat: that’s meeee

_VeryTiredKat changed their nickname to Kathryn_

Mark: HELL YEAH DUDE

_Mark sent a video:_

_Everybody was packed into one large room: Mark, Jack, Amy, Signe, Tyler, Ethan, Ryan, Matt, Kathryn, and a golden retriever that was just bounding around the room with another yellow dog. Jack was talking to Ethan and Tyler, where Ethan was sitting in Tyler’s lap and had Tyler’s arms wrapped around him. Ethan was so small in comparison to his boyfriend._

_Signe and Amy were talking to Kathryn, who was leaning on the arm of a couch. Amy had one arm around Signe’s waist and was leaning her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder while Signe talked animatedly._

_Ryan called over the two dogs, calling them “Chica” and “Lego”, and they came over to him, one of them dropping a ball. Matt picked it up and threw it up in the air, and the two dogs jumped up in an attempt to catch it before the other one. Ryan was absentmindedly swinging their linked hands between them._

_Mark was holding the camera away from him and everyone was behind him, talking to one another and catching up. “Everybody made it to LA!” he said, and everybody looked up to see him recording._

_“Woo!” Ethan said, throwing his arms up in victory. Tyler grinned. Signe gave the camera a thumbs up and a wink, and Amy laughed._

_“Very tired Kathryn is very tired,” Kathryn said with a croaky voice, and everyone laughed. Chica barked, and Amy kissed the golden dog on the top of her head, and Mark grinned as the video stopped._

Troye: I’m actually so excited :D

Nate: so am I!!  
(I’m sure Matt is too, he’s working)  
(the nerd)

Felix: so fuuuuuuuuck you guys

Cry: almost makes me wish I could get on a plane and go to LA

Felix: almost?

Cry: almost


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm writing this as the wind outside threatens to blow my house away
> 
> kinda short, got a couple more chapters before the "live" chapters, as I'm referring to it :P hopefully those will be longer :)
> 
> thanks to EVERYONE for reading, we've got over 2000 views and 160 kudos! holy fuck! thank you so much!!! I never knew my silly little gay chat room would be loved this much :3
> 
> well, that's all from me for now!! :)

Amy: MORNING GUYS!!!

Signe: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNING

Ty: hey y’all, morning!!!

Troye: it’s too early

Amy: Troye, it’s 11 am, how is it too early?

Troye: it’s too early cause I didn’t get home until 2 this morning

Amy: oh

Signe: BUT IT’S VALENTINE’S DAY GUYS

Jack: GOOD FUCKIN MORNING

Signe: Fuck, Jack, calm down

Jack: bit rich coming from you

Signe: HEY

Ethan: morning everyone!!!

Kathryn: good morning!

Mark: I love how half of us are in the same house and we’re all texting each other

Amy: I just want to see what Matat did for the fourteenth day of Valentine’s for Nate! :D

Troye: OH YEAH

Ty: that’s gonna be so cute

Ethan: Tyler says good morning  
he hasn’t had his regular three morning coffees

Troye: Ty’s the same, dude

MatPat: Good morning everyone!!

Mark: Morning Matt!

Matt: morning!

Amy: Morning everyone!

MatPat: Nate’s still asleep, we were up watching movies for ages last night

Felix: fuck you guys, it’s already 2pm here

Amy: TIME TRAVEL

Mark: I’m just sad Bob and Wade and that couldn’t make it :/

Ethan: yeeeaaaahhhh, gonna miss them today

Amy: We haven’t seen Mandy and Molly in so long!!

Signe: I miss them D:

Jack: ‘sokay guys, we’ll make sure we see them soon!

Ethan: absolutely!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone's interested, I've got another little gay YT story up on my profile! it's called "Shining Like Diamonds", if you'd like to have a read :) thank you!! <3  
> thanks for reading!! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD  
> I SWEAR TO YOU I'M NOT DEAD
> 
> haha, school and IRL life just came a smacked me in the face, was not expecting it and tbh I forgot this even existed, like wtf
> 
> so, I'm sorry it's been ages, I'm sorry I didn't reply to comments, and I have a few notes:
> 
> 1\. SPARSE AND CRAZY UPDATES ARE THE NORM  
> 2\. this story is just full of youtubers that I personally watch (and enjoy writing about lmao), so I won't add in youtubers I don't really like/don't watch regularly/don't know much about cause tbh I hate writing people that are too out of character. so, feel free to keep suggesting people but if they don't appear, don't be too disappointed :P  
> 3\. some people are really touchy about RPFs, and it kinda rubbed off on me, sooooooooo... thankfully it hasn't been here, but holy shit internet, thanks for helping me feel awful about myself ((:
> 
> anyways, that's enough bullshitting from me, bye~

Dan: what is life

Phil: Daaaaan, come back to meeeeeeee

Dan: if suffering is art  
and life is suffering  
THEN MY LIFE IS ART

Phil: Dan

Dan: FUCK YEA

Phil: Oh my god

PJ: What in the name of

Chris: ayyyyyyyeeeeeee guys it’s seven pm what in the shit

Phil: Dan’s having another existential crisis  
He’s literally passed out in the hallway

Chris: didn’t you guys just move tho

Phil: Yup  
He’s found another crisis hallway already

PJ: Oh good grief

Phil: Dan says “LeAvE mE bE”

Chris: GET THE FUCK UP DAN

Phil: “nO”

PJ: DANIEL JAMES HOWELL

Phil: He just groaned

Chris: oh, Phil, what are you doing to the poor boy

Phil: CHRIS

PJ: pffffffffffff   
that was brilliant

Phil: PJ!!! You’re supposed to be on my side!

PJ: Not today man, it’s Valentine’s

Phil: Existential crisis on Valentine’s, way to go Dan

Chris: I wanna see which hallway he claimed

PJ: I’m curious

Phil: Funnily enough, it’s the most boring hallway in the house

Chris: but still

Amy: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT

Ty: I don’t even know

Felix: STOP BLOWING UP OUR PHONES, WE’RE TRYING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME

Chris: sorry not sorry lmao

Phil: Dan just said, and I quote, “Shut the f up with your zazz and let me contemplate life, you twat”

Ethan: what the fuck…

PJ: This is normal, trust me

Ty: I finally finish my coffee

Troye: *coffees (about 13 of them)

Ty: and I come back to this bullshit  
TROYE  
DON’T EXPOSE ME

Dan: guys, let me have an existential crisis in peace, k?

Chris: GET UPPPPP AND BANG YOUR BOYFRIEND IT’S VALENTINES

Amy: *spits out drink*

Phil: CHRIS  
STOP

Chris: smol innocent bean won’t admit it

Troye: HA

Ty: that’s glorious

Phil: GUYS STOP

Chris: nah

PJ: You love us

Phil: That’s debatable

Chris: ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ASK FOR MORE PHAN, I GIVE YOU MORE PHAN (along with some others cause why the fuck not)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost the plot. it's official. I wanna go back to writing poinless shit and just... WHAT IS PLOT.
> 
> just... lemme get back into chat-writing... and then... we shall see... if the plot comes back...  
> we have to:  
> -see MatPat and Nate's Valentine's  
> -have the group go to the diner  
> -have the peeps perform  
> and I might just do all of this in dialogue-only cause I've never done that and it sounds fun XD
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways, I hope you enjoy~

Amy: Where’s everyone else

Signe: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST READ

Amy: Good question, love

Jack: Okay, what in the name of

Amy: Where’s Mark?

Jack: Bein’ laaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy

Signe: I read that in your accent

Jack: IRISH AND PROUD

Signe: I’m Danish you spud

Jack: …  
IRISH AND PROUD

Mark: I came here to have a good time  
and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

Dan: u think ur the only one

Phil: Oh no  
Chat speak

Chris: gd sv s ll

Dan: w nd n ntrvntn

Chris: yh prbbly

Amy: What in the shit are you saying

Chris: betrayed

Dan: BLASPHEMY

Chris: I didn’t know you knew how to spell that word

Dan: fuck off you cunt

Chris: *le gasp*

Phil: Dan

Dan: yes?

Phil: No.

Dan: sorry

Chris: not forgiven >:(

Dan: I wasn’t apologising to you

Chris: D:<

Dan: nope

Phil: Daaaaan

Dan: nope

Jack: Mark is crushing me  
He’s so heavy

Mark: I’m bulky

Ethan: Mark’s a Big Boi™

Amy: ETHAN

Signe: ETHAN

Kathryn: what the fuck have I gotten myself into

PJ: There is no excape

Chris: No backin’ out now, sweetheart

Jack: Doesn’t stop the fact that Mark is heavy

Ty: Under all those damn fine muscles

Troye: Ya-huh

Mark: Why thank you~

Jack: He literally just blushed and tried to hide it by flexing his muscles

Ty: D’AW

Mark: JACK  
SEAN  
WHY MUST YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

Jack: It was too adorable not  share, what can I say

Troye: D’AWWW

Amy: FORGIVEN

Signe: FORGIVE HIM, MARK

Mark: …

Jack: :3

Mark: you’re forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idontknowwhatimdoinglemmealone
> 
> keep them comments and requests coming, I love reading them!! <3
> 
> and tbh I've been reading so many Hamilton chat fics I wanna write one... would anyone be interested? :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in math lmao what is my life

Jack: Mark just  
gave me  
a rose  
and a box of chocolates

Mark: <3

Jack: And then he slipped over one of Chica’s toys

Troye: PFFFFFFFFFF

Ryan: everyone tag yourself as your favourite Mark moment  
I’m the one where he played dead and Banana started chewing on his hair

Ethan: I’m when he lost his voice after playing Octodad  
and then it came back deeper

Mark: YOU WISH

Felix: I’m when he broke his controller playing I Am Bread

Cry: I’m when we got drunk and played Ostrich Island

Mark: this is BULLYING

Jack: Hang on

LordMinion777 and muyskerm _have joined the chat, invited by_ jacksepticeye

muyskerm: what is this and should we be scared

Jack: Meet Bob and Wade, guys

muyskerm: I am trying to have a nice day with Mandy

LordMinion777: uhhhhhh…  
now’s not a really good time?

Jack: WHAT’S YOUR FAVOURITE MARK MOMENT??

muyskerm: when he thought he was straight

Mark: BOB  
BOB WHY

Ty: this is beautiful

LordMinion777: every time we play online Uno and he challenges wild cards and +4’s

Mark: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE

Tyler: Marching Band!Mark

muyskerm: Mandy said “That one time we were playing Air Hockey and he hit it off the table and it hit me”

Mark: THIS IS HARRASSMENT

Jack: I’m every time he falls out of bed in the mornings

Mark: :’3

LordMinion777: Molly says “Whenever you guys are playing games and he screams so loud I can hear him over the frying pans”

Mark: -_-  
rude  
muyskerm: my wife awaits, can I go now?

Jack: ye

LordMinion777: oh thank god

LordMinion777 _has left the chat._

muyskerm _has left the chat._

Jack: I love you Mark ;*

Mark: you’d dang better

Ethan: love you, Mark

Mark: fuck off, blueberry child

Ethan: ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))
> 
> (I'm basically gonna be abandoning the plot for a bit... any requests?)
> 
> Hamilton text/dialogue fic incoming in the unforeseeable future... I've read too many of them to not do one tbh


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A PLAN FOR A MINI-PLOT THAT SHOULD COME TO FRUITION IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS CAUSE THEY'RE REAL SHORT BUT HEY  
> I'M EXCITED
> 
> <3

Tyler: oi

Jack: OH SHIT

Mark: UHHHHHHH

Ethan: ;;--;;

Ty: GEEEEEEEET HIM

Tyler: Mark

Mark: UUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Signe: Has anyone seen Amy???  
She just kinda disappeared

Ethan: Uhhhh  
now that you mention it, no, I haven’t

Kathryn: I thought she was with you guys  
(also, I’m when he was making random noises to songs)

Mark: I THOUGHT I WAS SAFE NOW

Signe: She’s not answering my texts???

Mark: oh shit

Kathryn: I was talking to her earlier, she seemed fine  
I don’t know where she went

Amy: I’m sorry guys, I’m okay

Signe: BABE WHERE ARE YOU???

Amy: I went for a walk, needed to clear my head

Mark: are you feeling okay??

Amy: I don’t know  
I’m sorry for worrying you

Kathryn: don’t disappear on us like that again, okay?

Amy: I’m sorry

Signe: I love you

Amy: I love you too

Signe: Where are you?

Amy: In a park somewhere, I’ve been walking for about half an hour

Ethan: wow

Jack: tooooo much exercise

Signe: Jack, we used to walk EVERYWHERE in Ireland because SOMEONE doesn’t drive

Jack: shhhhhshshhhhshh’

Amy: Haha, I’ll be alright, I like walking places

Ty: be safe honey <3

Amy: Thanks <3

Signe: Text me when you’re coming home??

Amy: Of course <3

Signe: I love you so much, you have no idea

Amy: I love you too, honey <3

Troye: Now that we know that Amy’s safe, THIS IS ADORABLE

Ty: IKR

Signe: ggguuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyssssssss

Ty: WHAT

Mark: they’re not lying

Signe: *sighs*

Amy: Haha, I’ll talk to you guys soon <3

Signe: Bye honey <3

Kathryn: bbyeeee~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! for those of you who don't know, I've started a Hamilton chat/dialogue story! it's up on my profile if you'd like to read it! :D thanks <3 <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has something to tell Signe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!! <3

_new chat started with iceddarkroast and wiishu_

Amy: Signe  
I have to tell you something

Signe: Are you alright???

Amy: I don’t really know?

Signe: What’s wrong?

Amy: I just  
I love you so much  
I really do

Signe: I love you too, babe

Amy: I never want you to doubt how much I love you, please

Signe: Of course I don’t doubt you, honey, why would I?

Amy: Probably because of what I’m about to tell you  
I can’t NOT tell you, I have to tell you or I’d be lying to us both

Signe: Amy, you’re scaring me

Amy: I’m so sorry, I just, I love you and I’m not sure how you’re going to take this

Signe: Just tell me, please

Amy: I like Kathryn

Signe: What?

Amy: I like Kathryn, I have a crush on her, and seeing her again has made me realise that I’m probably falling in love with her and I don’t know what to do?

Signe: I see

Amy: But! I love you! I love you, I always will love you but I… I like her too. As well. Both of you are so dear to me and I just  
I’m sorry, I just fucked it up, didn’t I  
I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything

Signe: Amy! Amy Amy Amy, my love, my heart, I love you

Amy: I love you

Signe: So, what, you’re polyamorous?

Amy: I guess so?

Signe: Me too

Amy: Really???

Signe: And I may or may not have spent an hour remembering how cute Kathryn was after she got here?

Amy: WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING??

Signe: SAME REASON AS YOU??

Amy: I LOVE YOU

Signe: I LOVE YOU TOO

Amy: But  
What exactly do we do about this?

Signe: We’ll probably have to tell her eventually

Amy: I know

Signe: But in the meantime we could just cry because we love each other and Kathryn is playing wiTH CHICA AND SHE’S SO CUTE

Amy: OMG

Signe: I CAN ACTUALLY SAY THAT NOW THAT’S SO UPLIFTING

Amy: I LOVE YOU  
I’M COMING HOME

Signe: Do you want me to pick you up?

Amy: I’ll be fine!!!

Signe: Alright!  
I love you!

Amy: I love you to  
So much

Signe: <3

Amy: <3

~~~

Signe: Amy’s on her way back!

Kathryn: is she okay?

Signe: She’s fine!

Mark: you seem incredibly happy right now

Signe: Can a girl just love her girlfriend??

Ty: can’t relate tbh

Troye: yea

Signe: LET ME LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND OKAY SHE’S WONDERFUL AND I LOVE HER

Ty: OTP OMG

Troye: HEY

Ty: I HAVE MANY OTPs TROYE OKAY LET ME LIVE

Troye: I LOVE YOU

Ty: I LOVE YOU TOO

Amy: AND I LOVE SIGNE OKAY

Signe: I LOVE YOU TOO BABE

Ethan: #goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo... mini-plot...?
> 
> IT'S CUTE TO ME OKAY I SUPPORT POLYAMORY AND THIS POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND!!! I!!! HAD!!! TO!!!
> 
> I hope you guys are with me on this, cause... KHWJEBGJSBG:SKJGJERKEJB
> 
> <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn has something to tell a few of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest part I've written in a while... NO PROMISES!!

_new chat started with verytiredkat, CrankyEthan, Apocalypto_12, Markiplier_

Kathryn: guys I have to tell you something and I’m completely and utterly screwed

Ethan: are you okay??

Kathryn: I don’t know??

Mark: ARE YOU DYING

Ethan: calm down, Dr Iplier

Mark: KATHRYN

Kathryn: adding you was a mistake but you’re here now

Tyler: what’s the matter, Kathryn?

Mark: okay I’m calm  
what’s up?

Kathryn: so, my friends

Ethan: I’m a little scared

Kathryn: so am I, believe me  
you guys know I’m lesbian, right?

Mark: of course

Tyler: yeah

Ethan: “Stress, Sleep and Women”, right?

Kathryn: YOU REMEMBER THAT

Ethan: OF COURSE I DO I WAS THE ONLY SOBER ONE THERE

Mark: only because you’re smol

Ethan: SILENCE, YOU HEATHEN

Tyler: guys, Kathryn is trying to tell us something

Kathryn: their antics are actually kinda calming me down so I’m just gonna come out and say it  
ha, “come out” indeed  
I’M POLYAMOROUS

Mark: OMG

Ethan: OMG

Tyler: congrats, Kathryn!!!

Ethan: POLY FRIEND!!!

Kathryn: THAT’S NOT ALL

Mark: O M G TELL

Kathryn: I AM A POLY LESBIAN THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE MASSIVE CRUSHES ON AMY AND SIGNE

Mark: OH MY FUCKING GOD

Ethan: AHHHHHHHH

Tyler: seriously??

Kathryn: YES AND I’M COMPLETELY FUCKED BECAUSE THEY’RE BOTH SO HAPPY WITH EACH OTHER AND I DON’T WANT TO TELL THEM AND RUIN THAT

Ethan: personally I ship it  
OT3 5ever

Kathryn: you’re not helping

Mark: you should tell them!!

Kathryn: AND WHY SHOULD I DO THAT

Mark: BECAUSE IF YOU DON’T TELL THEM YOU’LL NEVER GET OVER IT

Kathryn: I MIGHT

Tyler: you won’t  
trust me, from personal experience, there is a 99% chance you won’t

Kathryn: BUT THERE’S A 1% CHANCE I WILL

Ethan: T E L L  T H E M

Tyler: and honestly I think Signe might like you too  
I’m not sure about Amy cause she’s a bit better at hiding her crush-face

Kathryn: WHAT  
W H A T ? ? ?

Tyler: she kinda looked at you with this wistful look on her face, the same one that she looked at Amy with before they got together

Kathryn: but what if they’re not poly and I tell them??? like??? what if I completely fuck everything up??

Mark: NOW IS THE BEST TIME TO TELL THEM!!!

Ethan: guys  
we have to set up an ELABORATE PLAN to get these three together

Kathryn: nO

Mark: LOCK THEM IN A ROOM TOGETHER

Kathryn: NO  
NONONONONONONNONOONONOONONOO  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO  N O T  DO THAT

Tyler: honestly Kathryn, just tell them. you can’t choose who you love and you can’t control your feelings, so the best thing to do is just tell them

Kathryn: you think so?

Tyler: I know so  
if I hadn’t learned that lesson I wouldn’t be with Ethan

Ethan: REALLY

Tyler: yup

Ethan: OMG I LOVE YOU

Tyler: I love you too

Mark: THE OT3 WILL BE A THING I CAN FEEEEEEL IT

Tyler: go for it, Kathryn!

Ethan: we’ll be there for you if you want us to be!

Mark: for better or for worse!

Kathryn: you guys are the best

Mark: what are ex-roommates for?

Ethan: the right word is “friends”, Mark

Mark: whatever, smol

Ethan: fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you

Kathryn: thanks guys <3  
I think I’ll tell them on my own but I’ll need you guys close for support in case things go south

Ethan: WE’LL BE THERE  
WE LOVE YOU

Mark: SECONDED!

Tyler: thirded!

Mark: (that’s not a word)

Tyler: (fuck off)

Kathryn: you guys never change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Tyler and Ethan become the official Poly Support Group(TM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Mark named the chat_ : POLY SUPPORT GROUP

Mark: NOW!!

Ethan: NOW IS YOUR CHANCE, KAT

Tyler: go Kathryn!!!!

Mark: GEEEEEET IT

Kathryn: FUCK OFF GUYS I’M GONNA DO IT

Mark: YES!!!

Kathryn: HERE I GO

Ethan: GOOOOOOOOO KATHRYN

~~~

Jack: so hey, what’s up guys

Mark: ???  
not much??

Jack: you three are grinning like idiots what’s up

Mark: no we’re not

Tyler: yes we are, don’t bother denying it

Mark: TYLER

Ethan: BETRAYAL

Ty: omg what’s happening???

Mark: we’ll tell you after something happens

Ethan: it’s really not our place to say

Tyler: agreed

Troye: ???

Felix: I’m curious now

Cry: Yup

Ryan: I’m just confused

Matt: rt

Mark: we will tell you when something happens

Ethan: *IF something happens

Tyler: it will

Ethan: I CAN FEEL IT

Mark: in my  B O N E S

Ty: CAN’T YOU TELL US

Mark: NO I’M SORRY

Tyler: just shut up guys

Ethan: come kiss me then

Tyler: coming

Ethan: yay!

Ty: d’aww

~~~

_new chat started with iceddarkroast, wiishu, verytiredkat_

Signe: So…

Amy: We’re doing this then?

Kathryn: are we???

Signe: SIRUGHSKJGH  
YES OF COURSE WE’RE FUCKING DOING IT OMG

Amy: KATHRYN WE ADORE YOU

Kathryn: omg

Signe: DATE US

Amy: PLEASE

Kathryn: YES OMG OF COURSE  
I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THIS??

Signe: I’M DATING KATHRYN OMG

Amy: WE’RE DATING KATHRYN

Kathryn: I’M DATING YOU TWO HOLY SHIT

Signe: GO ON A DATE WITH US TONIGHT

Kathryn: we’re going out anyway??

Amy: YESSS

 _Signe changed the chat name:_ The OT3

Kathryn: you guys are just  
I can’t even think of the words

Amy: <3

Signe: <3

Kathryn: <3

~~~

Kathryn: I HAVE NEWS

Mark: YES???

Ethan: THIS IS THE BIG GROUP CHAT OMG

Tyler: HOW’D IT GO

Signe: I have news too

Amy: Me three

Troye: IS THIS WHAT THEY WOULDN’T TELL US

Ty: EXCITE!!

Amy: so who’s gonna say it

Kathryn: I’VE SAID ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY I CAN’T EVEN ENGLISH ANY MORE

Signe: I WILL

Amy: GO GO GO

Signe: AMY   
KATHRYN  
AND I  
ARE IN A POLY RELATIONSHIP

Ty: OH MY FUCKING GOHSOHGDSD

Troye: AHHHH

Jack: SERIOUSLY???

Kathryn: Y E S  
I’M DATING BOTH OF THEM I CAN’T  
WHAT IS ENGLISH

Mark: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ethan: SHE GOT IT

Tyler: GO KATHRYN

Felix: YAAASSSSSS

Cry: GOOD JOB GUYS!

Dan: I’M AWAKE??  
CONGRATULATIONS

Phil: Happy Valentine’s!!

MatPat: I AM HERE FOR THIS!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!

Nate: YES  
CONGRATULATIONS

MatPat: my friend Steph says congratulations!

Matt: CONGRATS

Ryan: WHOOP

Mark: GEEEEET IT

Kathryn: Okay Mark I got it you can fuck off now

Mark: rude

Ethan: Mark, Tyler and I were the #PolySupportGroup

Ty: OT3 4EVA YOU HAVE NO IDEA

Troye: SHIIIIPPPPP

Troye: I HAVE TO GO TO WORK I’LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER

Nate: We’ll drop in soon!

Troye: YESSS

Kathryn: I’m crying

Amy: omg

Signe: I’m cOMING TO CUDDLE YOU

Ty: OUJLDSKGHOSIHDGOHSKJDFSDF  
O-T-FUCKING-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y E S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUTENESS OVERLOAD AHHHHHHHH
> 
> woo! getting back to the other mini-plot that's stretched out over so long??? I've read 1-800-did-i-ask about ten times so inspiration is from there lmao
> 
> @readers I'm not dead, thanks for sticking around ahaha (don't kill me for updating like never pls)
> 
> <3

Ethan: THEY’RE CUDDLING IT’S SO CUTE

Nate: ARE YOU ALL READY FOR TONIGHT

Mark: YES

Dan: I SENSED DRAMA AND I’M AWAKE WHAT HAPPENED

Ethan: READ UP

Dan: OKAY

Tyler: wait for it

Dan: OH  
MY  
GOD

Kathryn: I am trying not to sob in the arms of my girlfriends

Dan: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!   
@Phil @PJ @Chris @Cry @Felix WAKE THE FUCK UP

Chris: I’m awAKE OMG CONGRATS

PJ: !!!

Dan: nvm Phil is asleep in my lap and he is so c u t e

Cry: Same with Felix but congrats!!!!

Amy: THANK YOU

Signe: THANK YOUUUU

Kathryn: CRYING

Amy: OMG

Signe: I know now might not be the time bc she’s crying but she’s just??? so cute??? like wtf girls shouldn’t be allowed to be this cute

Kathryn: s t o p

Amy: I second Signe cause omg omg omg

Ty: Y’ALL ARE TOO CUTE I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET YOU TONIGHT

Kathryn: OH FUCK I HAVE TO FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR

Amy: AHH

Signe: SHIT

Jack: @Signe remember that beige jumper you have??

Signe: Yeah???

Jack: Wear that, you look cute in that

Signe: JACKIE YOU’RE A GENIUS ILY

Jack: ily2

Mark: Normally I’d get mock jealous but rn I’m too excited for [ship name]

Ty: WE NEED A SHIP NAME

MatPat: I’m terrible at those don’t look at me

Ty: Sigmyryn?  
Kathigmy?

Amy: I like the second one!!

Signe: Same!!

Ethan: @EVERYONE STOP TALKING AND GO AND GET READY  
WE LEAVE IN ONE HOUR

Mark: GOING

Jack: if you wear those jeans I will both love you and hate you

Ty: what jeans

Mark: now there’s a dilemma

Ty: whAT JEANS

Ethan: I’m wearing the Shirt

Ty: STOP IT YOU GUYS

Nate: leather jackets ftw tbh

Ethan: STOP TALING AND GO  
GET  
DRESSED

Jack: going!!!

Ty: I’M GOING BUT I’LL MESSAGE Y’ALL IF I HAVE A WARDROBE MALFUNCTION

Amy: YOU DO THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when would ty ever have a wardrobe malfunction he's perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :D


End file.
